bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Hyena
Background Description Harry is a short-pudgey hyena like cartoon character. Like most characters he was originally black and white with large pie-shaped eyes. Harry also has large white gloves with no markings on the tops of them. Some of his other cosmetics include a bowler hat, a white vest, and a pair of large white shoes. His fur is all black with large white spots scattered throughout his body. In his Dizzyworks incarnation his skin and dots were changed from white to brown as well as his nose becoming red. His hat became taller and was changed to blue and he was even given a little yellow poncho over his body in replacement of his old vest. Harry was also given pants that are very baggy and low to the ground and his shoes now have his toes poking out of the front of them. Personality Harry is pretty much the laughing jokester you would take him for, finding the misery of others hilarious, especially when Hugo Mungus gets hurt. When he does get into a laughing fit it is very hard for him to stop, but will quickly clam up if Jojo commands him to. Despite him finding the misery of others funny, he becomes very frightened if it is Jojo who ends up getting hurt or smacked in the face because of one of his mistakes. Besides just being a natural sadist he isn't very bright and can easily be tricked or fooled by someone like Bendy, who usually fools Harry into hurting his own allies. Harry is also just a very destructive character and enjoys causing chaos and havoc. Though when he is in the Freakshow he does seem to enjoy entertaining the on-lookers and loves the attention. History Harry Hyena was a cartoon character created at Joey Drew Studios and made his first appearance in the cartoon, "Festival of Freaks". In the toon, Harry was one of the freaks who helped Jojo kidnap Bendy and is shown to be one of her main lackeys, along with Hugo Mungus. When Bendy escaped, Harry would help the other freaks try and recapture him, but kept getting outsmarted by the little devil and ended up hurting his fellow freaks more, which he found hilarious. Harry would take a break for awhile until "Sinful Symphony" where he, Jojo, and Hugo would perform in Bendy's symphony. He would make his next appearance after the rights to Bendy were handed over to Dizzyworks, in his first Dizzyworks toon "Beauty is in The Eye of The Inkholder". Where he was seen alongside Jojo again trying to vote her up as the most beautiful toon on the island, which he did by trying to sabotage the other competitors. From here on Harry would practically be seen in almost every cartoon Jojo would appear in, being her main lackey alongside Hugo. Harry would also get into television where he would appear on the show "Alice's Musical World" as one of the main antagonists alongside Jojo once again. Harry is still used quite often in cartoons today as a reoccurring antagonist and was one of the "special mascots" that appeared in Dizzy World in the 50's. Appearences List Cartoon Appearances *"Festival of Freaks" *"Sinful Symphony" *"Beauty is in The Eye of The Inkholder" Trivia *Harry Hyena is based on cartoon characters such as Bimbo and Pluto. And he gets a majority of his personality and character design based on the character of "ED" from Disney's The Lion King. *Harry was actually the first member of the Festival of Freaks to be created, even before Jojo. *Harry got his name during a contest where he was given the name by DeviantArt user (Nanotide). Other names proposed were Huacka Chuck, Murphy, Haha Hyena, Hardy, Hy-larious, Julian Juggles, Happy Herman, and Chilly. Gallery Category:Male Category:Cartoons